Kyū Senshi
| affiliation = Imawashī | occupation = One of the Seven Nana Shadōzu | team = Imawashī | partner = Yajuu | shikai = Not yet Revealed | bankai = Not yet Revealed }} Kyū Senshi (旧戦士, Senshi Kyū, lit. Old Warrior) is one of the seven Nana Shadōzu (七シャドーズ, lit. Seven Shadows) making up the leadership of the Criminal Organization Imawashī. He is known as a stickler for tradition and partners Yajuu within the organization. He also happens to be the grandfather of Inshu Senshi, with Akiye joking that evil must "run in the family". He finally died during the Invasion of Kōhai Tochi, where he fought against Kentaro Hiroshi, Akiye and Shigeru Yūdai, before being killed by Shiori Nakamura. Appearance Kyū appears as a tall man who is incredibly old. He has long gray hair worn in a ponytail like Yajuu's and is very muscular for one so old. He sports a beard and goatee the same color as his hair. His clothing consists of an average captain's haori with a green Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) worn underneath. Personality Kyū is a stickler for the old traditions, especially the one in which the young should respect their elders, and hates anything that might bring about some great level of change. He is an outgoing old man who likes to put his own view across on situations at hand, and often thinks because of his vast experience in life, that he knows more about every given situation than the one conversing with him. A great lover of history, Kyū often locks himself way for hours on end just to pursue his hobby. Background :Main Article - Glimpse through Time arc. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: Being an incredibly old man who has mastered almost every possible manipulation of his own power, Kyū has a vast amount of spiritual energy which spills out constantly, though his level of strength is not as high as his partner Yajuu. Master Swordsman: Kyū's main offense is his incredible skill and mastery in the art of swordplay. Being incredibly old, Yajuu's states that it gave him all the more time to perfect it, and perfect he did. His skill is such that Kyū was able to completely outclass Kentaro Hiroshi without trying while sitting down. However, his advanced age foes limit him. Kentaro notes him to be slow and weak. When the two met for a second time Kentaro trounced him in every way imaginable. Shunpo Specialist: Due to his advanced age, Kyū's skill in shunpo has degraded over the years, though his reflexes and base instinct remain, allowing him to react to high-speed movement regardless, even if he is no longer as proficient as he once was. Shirushi Shirushi: (印, lit. Sigil) Kyū's Shirushi is located on the back of his neck, hidden by his ponytail and glows a faint red color when utilized. When activated, Kyū gains an increase in all his base skills, gained through the giving of dark powers from the Shadōkingu (シャドーキング, lit. Shadow King). As Kyū has yet to actually use his Shirushi, the benefits it gives are unknown. Zanpakutō Kyū's zanpakutō is sealed in the form of a Daishō with golden-yellow hilt wrapping and an average circular guard apiece. Kyū has stated that his zanpakutō is basic, as zanpakutō should be. Shikai: Not Revealed. Bankai: Not Revealed. Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Male Category:Imawashī Category:Villians Category:Original Characters Category:Shirushi branded Category:Deceased